warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
2017
Theatrical releases Feature films *January 13 - Live by Night (Warner Bros.) (wide release) *February 10 - The Lego Batman Movie (Warner Bros./Warner Animation Group/DC Comics) *February 13 - Fist Fight (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema) (Regency Village Theater) *February 17 - Fist Fight (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema) *February 24 - Kanavu Variyam (Warner Bros. Pictures International) (released in India) *February 28 - Kong: Skull Island (Warner Bros.) (Odeon Leicester Square) *March 10 - Kong: Skull Island (Warner Bros.) *March 12 - The Disaster Artist (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema/A24) (South by Southwest) *March 20 - CHiPs (Warner Bros.) (TCL Chinese Theatre) *March 24 - CHiPs (Warner Bros.) *March 30 - Going in Style (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema) (SVA Theatre) *April 7 - Going in Style (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema) *April 21 - Unforgettable (Warner Bros.) *May 5 - Max 2: White House Hero (Warner Bros./Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer/Orion Pictures) *May 8 - King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (Warner Bros.) (TCL Chinese Theatre) *May 12 - King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (Warner Bros.) *May 15 - Wonder Woman (Warner Bros./DC Comics) (released in Shanghai) *May 19 **''King Arthur: Legend of the Sword'' (Warner Bros.) (released in United Kingdom) **''Everything, Everything'' (Warner Bros./Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer/Alloy Entertainment) *June 2 - Wonder Woman (Warner Bros./DC Comics) *June 19 - Annabelle: Creation (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema) (Los Angeles Film Festival) *June 26 - The House (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema) (TCL Chinese Theatre) *June 30 - The House (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema) *July 13 - Dunkirk (Warner Bros.) (Odeon Leicester Square) *July 19 - Dunkirk (Warner Bros.) (released in France) *July 20 - Dunkirk (Warner Bros.) (released in Netherlands) *July 21 - Dunkirk (Warner Bros.) (released in United States and United Kingdom) *August 11 - Annabelle: Creation (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema) *September 5 - It (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema) (TCL Chinese Theatre) *September 8 - It (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema) *September 16 - The Lego Ninjago Movie (Warner Bros./Warner Animation Group/Lego System A/S) (Regency Village Theater) *September 21 - The Lego Ninjago Movie (Warner Bros./Warner Animation Group/Lego System A/S) (released in Denmark) *September 22 - The Lego Ninjago Movie (Warner Bros./Warner Animation Group/Lego System A/S) *October 3 - Blade Runner 2049 (Warner Bros./Columbia Pictures/Alcon Entertainment/Sony Pictures) (Dolby Theatre) *October 6 - Blade Runner 2049 (Warner Bros./Columbia Pictures/Alcon Entertainment/Sony Pictures) *October 20 - Geostorm (Warner Bros.) *October 26 - Justice League (released in Beijing) *November 3 - LBJ (Castle Rock Entertainment) *November 17 - Justice League (Warner Bros./DC Comics) *December 1 - The Disaster Artist (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema/A24) *December 13 - Father Figures (Warner Bros.) (TCL Chinese Theater) *December 22 - Father Figures (Warner Bros.) Shorts *June 13 **''Dark Hoser'' **''Batman is Just Not That Into You'' **''Cooking with Alfred'' **''Movie Sound Effects: How Do They Do That?'' *December 19 **''Shark E. Shark in "Which Way to the Ocean?"'' **''Zane's Stand Up Promo'' Television Books Home video releases DVD and Blu-ray releases DVD only releases *June 6 **''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' (Morgan Creek Productions/Warner Bros.) (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) **''Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls'' (Morgan Creek Productions/Warner Bros.) (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) Digital releases *September 1 - Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (Morgan Creek Productions/Warner Bros.) (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) (Amazon Prime Video) *October 1 - Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (Morgan Creek Productions/Warner Bros.) (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) (Amazon Prime Video) *October 10 **''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' (Morgan Creek Productions/Warner Bros.) (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) (iTunes) **''Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls'' (Morgan Creek Productions/Warner Bros.) (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) (iTunes) *November 7 - Ace Ventura Jr.: Pet Detective (Morgan Creek Productions/Warner Bros.) (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) (iTunes) Direct-to-video releases Video games Theme park happenings * May 20 - The Joker opens at Six Flags Over Texas. * May 27 ** The Joker opens at Six Flags New England. ** The Joker opens at Six Flags Great America. * June 17 - Justice League: Battle for Metropolis opens at Six Flags Great Adventure. * July 12 - Justice League: Battle for Metropolis opens at Six Flags Magic Mountain. Events People Births Deaths *January 19 - Miguel Ferrer *January 25 - John Hurt *January 26 - Hal Geer *April 6 - Don Rickles *July 26 - June Foray *August 8 - Barbara Cook Character debuts Category:2017 Category:Timeline Category:Years in history